


Home

by woakiees



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, not that kind of daddy you pervs, theseus is a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees





	Home

It was a rare occurrence that Theseus would make it home before you. He almost exclusively worked overtime while you always left work at five o’clock and not a moment later. It wasn’t ideal, really, but it was the reality of your respective jobs. Theseus, the big shot Auror, and you, a secretary for Draco Malfoy. He was just bound to work longer hours while you had a pretty set schedule. It was routine. 

But,  _ you _ were the one stuck at work tonight. Another firm was hosting a huge corporate dinner, and attendance was required. You were hoping to be home before eight, but it was already close to nine and things didn’t seem to be slowing down. You hoped Mrs. Regbo didn’t mind. You couldn’t really give her an estimated time, as you didn’t know exactly when Theseus would be home. 

But little did you know, he was already home, and there was a little girl waiting for him by the door with a bright smile covering her face. When Theodora saw her daddy walking through the door before her mommy, she couldn’t help but be a little more excited than any other given day. She was very much a daddy’s girl, after all. 

Theseus scooped his daughter, your daughter, up into his arms, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. She clung to her father’s shoulders, refusing to be put down. Theseus didn’t mind. He would take all of the snuggles and cuddles and kisses he could get. 

Mrs. Regbo, the nanny, gave her daily report to the Auror, surprised to see him home first as well, before collecting her things and leaving for the night. 

Theodora instantly started recounting everything she had done that day, from what she ate to what she played. Theseus listened closely the entire time, nodding and smiling at his little girl and her enthusiasm. She showed him the picture she had drawn earlier that afternoon: Grandma’s house, with all of the Hippogriffs in the yard. He tucked it into his pocket gently, making a mental note to send her an owl later that night with the picture attached. 

There wasn’t much else to be done for the night, truth be told. Theodora had eaten dinner, taken a bath. She was good to go, and while it  _ was _ her bedtime, Theseus didn’t want to put her down just yet. She didn’t seem tired, and Theseus wanted to take advantage of the rare opportunity to have some alone time with his daughter. 

“Theo, why don’t you run upstairs and pick out a book? We can read it while we wait for mommy, sound good?”

The six year old quickly nodded before running to her room, quickly looking over her bookshelf for one of her favorites. After finding it, she pulled it from the shelf, grabbed her teddy bear from her bed, and ran back downstairs. 

Theseus had pulled a small throw from the back of the couch, settling himself upon the cushions while leaving a spot for Theo in his lap. She ran and joined him, leaning back into his arms as he took the book from her small hands. 

“ _ The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz _ . You know, this was your mother’s favorite when she was your age.”

“I know, it’s my favorite too! Mommy reads it to me a lot.”

Theseus felt a small pang of guilt rise in his chest upon not knowing that his daughter’s favorite book, but he quickly pushed it down. This was supposed to be a happy moment for the both of them. He cleared his throat and began reading. 

“Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies…”

* * *

It was ten when you finally apparated back to your flat. Or, more accurately, the sidewalk directly outside. You groaned, rolling your shoulders as you tried to ease some of the tension from your aching muscles. It had been such a long day, and you wanted nothing more than to curl up in your bed for the next twenty or so years. 

You walked up the stairs to your front door, hastily inserting the key into the lock and turning. You pushed the door open and quietly walked inside, just in case Theodora might be asleep. Creeping into the living room, you were just about to throw you bag down on the couch when you saw a sight that made you stop in your tracks, a smile instantly spreading across your face. 

Your husband and your daughter, both curled up and sound asleep. Soft snores left Theseus’ lips, while Theo hummed gently; neither of them were quiet sleepers, unfortunately for you. But still, seeing the two of them so content made you overlook, well, everything else that could have been going on around you. They looked so peaceful, wrapped up into each other’s arms, you just couldn’t bear to wake them. 

You took a few silent steps forward and reached for the book you assumed Theseus had been reading to her, slowly taking it from him and placing it on the coffee table. He stirred only slightly before going still again while Theodora didn’t so much as twitch. 

Leaning forward, you placed a light kiss to Theo’s head before doing the same to Theseus. You stared at the picturesque scene for a moment longer before you began to turn away, wanting to go to bed yourself when you felt a large hand wrap around your wrist. 

You looked down at your husband with a raised eyebrow. He only smiled that  _ damned  _ crooked smile of his and gently pulled you towards him. You were just about to protest when he used his free hand to hold a finger up to his lips before looking down at Theo, still sound asleep. You stayed silent, and he tugged again, though this time, you didn’t resist. 

Theseus scooted himself forward, allowing you room to crawl behind him, between his body and the back of the couch. You situated yourself as best as you could and threw your arm over his body, snuggling close to your warm, handsome husband. Once you stopped moving, he turned his head as far as he could towards you, nodding once, beckoning you closer. You sat up, placed your ear practically against his lips. You could feel him smile, his breath washing down your neck, causing goosebumps to rise across your skin. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his grin only widening as the words left his mouth. “I love our little family.”

You could feel yourself smiling as well, and you placed one more kiss to the side of his head before laying back down, even closer to him than you were before. No words were needed. 

The Scamander family fell asleep in each other’s arms — safe, protected, and loved.    
  



End file.
